A Hufflepuff's Words
by VictoriaPlace
Summary: Danielle's a Hufflepuff at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry and this is her story.


**My first story about Harry Potter and this is the first chapter.**

**Hopefully I will write the second chapter soon and keep updating it then onward.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with Harry Potter, any of JK's characters, etc! This is purely FanFiction! I am not JK Rowling although it would be so cool if I was. **

A Hufflepuff's Tale

Chapter 1

"I can't wait to meet all the new little first years!" yelled Lamina from the other side of the table, with half a turkey leg crammed into her mouth. Although this was only the second feast at Hogwarts I had ever tasted, compared to any of meals my parents had cooked for me, it won hands down. As I scraped a few of the remaining peas left on the silver tray onto my plate, the boy seated beside me spoke.

"They will all just be annoying little brats Lamina, I wouldn't get your hopes up."

Franklin wasn't the most positive person I had ever met, yet he was loyal and did make me laugh on occasion. I don't think he was ever happy that he was sorted into Hufflepuff, as his father was a Ravenclaw and was rather disappointed to find that his first child and only son had been placed into the house that most people branded as 'loyal'.

Franklin's sister, Rosa, was joining him at Hogwarts this year and Franklin didn't want her 'cramping his style' as he put it. Rosa had always upstaged Franklin in anything he had ever done, from drawings when they were little, to the one with the better presents they received for Christmas. Unfortunately, now that Rosa had been sorted into Ravenclaw, Franklin's parents were more than likely to ignore him all the more frequently.

"Just because you don't like your sister, doesn't mean that all the first years will be bad, take Harry Potter for example! He is famous for defeating Voldermort when he was baby!" argued Lamina; she had taken to Rosa when we had gone to visit Franklin in the holidays.

'Don't say his name out loud Lamina! You know it brings bad luck to anyone who mentions his name!"

Franklin always got very tense whenever Lamina brought up the subject of the dark arts or anyone associated with such dark magic yet he never failed to respond with a justified argument.

"Oh calm down Franklin!" Lamina's face began turn a bright shade of pink as her argument with Franklin heated up.

"Excuse me, would you be able to tell how to get the bathroom please."

A small blonde haired girl with tight ringlets had crept up behind me and tapped my shoulder. Ignoring Lamina and Franklin's argument, I turned round to face the angel faced child. She had just been sorted into Hufflepuff and I believed her name to be Isabel.

"If you leave the hall, take the second right, then left and its just round that corner. Why don't you take someone with you just in case you get lost?" I said and added a smile on the end to reassure her nervous expression.

"I don't know anyone to go with, but thank you for the directions" she spoke with a dull, solemn tone and she slowly dawdled off. Feeling bad for leaving the small girl to go by herself, I quickly jumped over the bench and caught up with her.

When I returned from the bathroom after what seemed like half an hour because of the slow, snail like pace the girl seemed to walk at, the argument I had been glad to leave earlier was still going at full speed.

People all down the table seemed to be listening in intently, wanting to catch a glimpse of what all the fuss was about. I could see Fred and George from our year looking round and laughing at the commotion coming from the Hufflepuff table. Their younger brother had just been sorted into Gryffindor along with the rest of their vast family with the youngest still to come to Hogwarts next year.

Lamina's face was now a deep shade of red and Franklin's hands were clenched in fists so tightly, that his knuckles began to turn white. Lamina had always been one to shout out the first retaliation that came to mind and ended putting her rather large foot in it most of the time.

"Just stop being so jealous of your sister and man up! Your two years older than her for god's sake! I know you hate being in Hufflepuff and you wish you had been sorted in Ravenclaw with those snobby arses, so why don't you just leave!"

With that, she swung her long, gangly legs over the side of the wooden bench, stormed out the great hall, her long jet black hair swinging from side to side over her shoulders and was gone from sight. Franklin quickly finished off his pudding, gave me an acknowledging look and he too took off.

It wasn't a regular thing for the two of them to argue, yet when they did, they caused so much commotion the whole school ending up knowing about it. Normally, I would be one the fall out with Franklin one way or another, over petty things or just because of his generally irritating attitude. I still wonder why I was actually friends with him, because he wasn't generally a kind person. I mean he wasn't bad looking, almost good looking, with short blonde hair that spiked up at the front and deep hazel eyes that always caught mine and made me smile.

"Danielle? What are you staring at?" Melissa was gently shaking my shoulder as I had been staring at the enchanting floating candles, up by the haunting night sky ceiling illusion.

"Sorry, I was day dreaming." I said, still gazing up at the ceiling in a trance. I had made friends with Melissa on the magnificent boat trip towards the castle in our first year and by chance, we ended up in the same house and the same horrible potions class. She kept me entertained throughout the torturous hours that were Professor Snape's potions classes.

"I'm stuffed. Do you want to go back up the dormitory?' she asked rubbing her stomach and pulling a monkey- like face.

"Okay. Lets go and see if they are still arguing back in the dorm." I said, rolling my eyes and laughing at Melissa tripping over after catching her shoe on the edge of the bench. I grabbed her rather skinny arm as to hold her up and we left the hall to go to the Hufflepuff Dormitory.


End file.
